Book of Secrets
} |name = Book of Secrets |image = Lost Journal.png |levelunlocked = 1 |availableat = 3rd Tradepost panel |doubloncost = 30, 20, 20 }} The Book of Secrets is a mini-game starting with the GhostShip Captain character and involving various treasure hunting challenges all around Paradise Bay. Event Availability The Book of Secrets is available from Ghost Ship Cove (first available Feb 7th 2017). See the schedule for the 3rd TradePost panel for all Book of Secrets release information. Book III: Greybeard's Legacy (from October 31st 2017) "Trademaster! I've translated the next part of the Book of Secrets!" "It says we use Greybeard's Eye..." "The compass! I knew it would come in handy!" "Indeed! If we use it in the correct spot we'll find more of Greybeard's treasures!" "When the needle points true you're in the right spot." closer. '}} !!! Attention SPOILER !!! Don't read if you like surprises! Do read if you get stuck! (click "Expand" to see the main steps=>) * Place the compass near to your then visit and search for Ghost Hermit Crabs! **Win the Monkey Idol Legs Tip: You need to find 4 crabs. Be patient, you might not find them all straight away... *Place the compass near the then visit the and blow up the submerged rock. **Win the Monkey Idol Torso Tip: ''You'll need a for this! '' *Use the Jeweler to combine the Monkey Idol pieces. **Obtain the lower half of the Monkey Idol Tip: Make time: 24 hours (or 31 to rush!) *Place the compass near the then visit to search for Ghost Fish. ** Win the Monkey Idol Arms Tip: You need to find 4 fish. Be patient, you might not find them all straight away... *Place the compass near a deep, dark place where moles live (Clara's cave!). Then visit and clear foliage/rocks. **Win the Monkey Idol Head Tip: You need to clear 4 items (plants/trees/stumps/rocks). *Use the Jeweler to combine the Monkey Idol pieces. **Obtain the upper half of the Monkey Idol Tip: Make time: 24 hours (or 31 to rush!) *Place the compass near the waterfall in the upper pond then visit and use the to combine the Monkey Idol pieces. **Obtain the complete Monkey Idol Tip: Make time: 24 hours (or 31 to rush!) * Cast the Monkey Idol into the island's volcano ** **Obtain ! Tip: Tap the open top of the volcano to show the idol on the scroll and drag it into the volcano. You have completed the 3rd Chapter of the Book of Secrets! Place your new ghost monkey on your island! Book II: Greybeard's Eye (from June 22nd 2017) *Fish for 12x schools of ghost fish from around yours and other Trademasters' islands which you can exchange with George for some lures to catch ghost crabs. Tip : Tap on the ghostly schools as you find them. Note the schools at Ghost Ship Cove are '''not' counted. Check in at Angler Island periodically (story dialogue will trigger when you have found enough fish). And be patient...'' Rewards : XP, 2x *Harvest 12x ghost pearls from the ghost crabs that guard them. Look around yours and other Trademasters' islands. Tip : Tap on the ghost crabs as you find them. Wesley will let you know when you have found 11 pearls. After you find one more, go to Dreadbird's Fort to make the trade with Dreadbird. *Trade 6x ghost pearls with Dreadbird in exchange for the recipe for the Spectral Spyglass Tip : Make the trade at Dreadbird's Fort. Rewards : 1,150 , XP, 3x *Use the other 6x ghost pearls , along with 6x , 3x and 2x , to make the Spectral Spyglass Tip : The Spectral Spyglass is made at the Jeweler and takes 24 hours to make (or rush for 31x !). Rewards : XP, 4x *Trade the Spectral Spyglass with the GhostShip Captain in exchange for ! Tip : Make the trade at Ghost Ship Cove Rewards : Greybeard's Eye! All characters dialogue for this treasure hunt (click on "Show" to see =>) Trademaster, over here! I've created a display for our treasures from the Book of Secrets! This is beautiful work, Sita. Thank you! You worked so hard to find them, I figured you'd want to show them off. Aye, a fittin' tribute to our hard work, lass. Trademaster! More good news! I've had a breakthrough with the Book of Secrets! Have ye pried new secrets from the old dusty tome, Clara? Partial secrets, Pike. The books says \"On island north with crescent shore, Greybeard's Eye...\" Greybeards Eye'!? What be that? Hold on, hold on! \"...Greybeard's Eye awaits. Find it quick or nevermore.\" A crescent isle to the north...that be George's place! This is an easy one! Meet me at George's! Hush now, everyone! I just got George back to sleep... Tired ol' sea dog, always fussin' with those novels of his... Allegedly. Allegedly, aye. I asked him about Greybeard's Eye. And? Where is it? That's the trick. The Ghost Ship Captain has it! He plucked it from the island, long before George arrived. Well, what now? We can trade for it, but first we need to collect Ghost Fish for George! Meet me back on the island! Clara, I found one! Wonderful, Finn! Now we just need 11 more. What're these for again? Well, we're going to trade them to George, and he'll make us some bait. Bait to catch more fish? No Finn, bait to catch crabs. Special crabs! Ghostly crabs? Precisely, dear boy! Now keep your eye out for more Ghost Fish! Got another o' the rascals! Well done, Captain! We're really filling up the bucket now! Clara, did George have any clues 'bout Greybeard's Eye? It was a powerful compass. Maybe even...magical. I'm listening... The Ghost Captain used to navigate using a Spectral Spyglass, but it was stolen. So...the Ghost Captain took Greybeards Eye? Exactly! So, if we can make him a new Spectral Spyglass... He'll trade with us! Ah.. I see! Well, let's keep fishin'! And that's eleven! Nearly done, Clara Outstanding, Pike! We'll have a dozen Ghost Fish by nightfall! What exactly are we tradin' for, lass? We'll get bait from George, which we can use to catch Ghost Crabs. Ghost crabs?! What value 'r they? They have Ghost Pearls! With Ghost Pearls, we can make a Spectral Spyglass... Aye, I see! And then we trade with the Ghost Captain! Keep searchin', all! TOPEKA! Finn, I think you mean \"eureka\ old boy. Er...Eureka! I found another one! Ohh that's perfect! We have all the Ghost Fish we need now. Now we can give these to George and he'll make us some Ghostly Crab bait! I say, that does sound exciting. To George's! Now we just hand our Ghost Fish off to George, and he'll fashion us some bait. Do the honors, Trademaster? Thank you, George! It's... some stinky glowing chunks? Sort of, lad. This'll be a sweet, sweet smell to those Ghost Crabs. Where should we look? They could be anywhere around the islands, Finn. Let's head for home! Look! Look, Clara! A ghost crab! That's tremendous, Finn! The bait worked like a charm. And look at this Ghost Pearl! Aye, lad. The Ghost Pearls are guarded by these spectral crabs. They love 'em! Keep on searching, Trademaster. We need eleven more Ghost Pearls! Clara! I found another Ghost Pearl! And it's an excellent one, Keani! Beautiful! What is Dreadbird going to do with these? Well, we're going to split them with him -- that's the deal. He'll take half the pearls and give us a recipe to construct the Spectral Spyglass we need. Wonderful! Keep searching, everyone! Here's another! That's eleven, right? Yes it is, Wesley! One more to go! I must say, these are hard to find. This Spectral Spyglass must be quite special. Aye, it is lad. They only e'er made one, to my recollection. If the Ghost Ship Captain sees we have one, Greybeard's Eye is as good as ours! There it is! The final Ghostly Pearl! Well done, everyone! Meet me at Dreadbird's Fort! Right behind ye, Clara! Alright, now, my 'gull-speaking skills are a little rusty, but I think I've worked out a deal with Dreadbird. Trademaster, if you would, please give our flying pirate friend the Ghost Pearls he requested. That's it! The recipe is ours! What now? Can ye read it? Yes, yes, it looks straightforward enough. We construct the Spectral Spyglass... at the Jeweler. To the island! It's lovely... just look at the craftsmanship! Can I look through it?! Of course, Finn. But you won't see anything. Aw... why not? Only ghosts can see through the lens. A ghost can use this to circumnavigate the globe! Aye, valuable to a ghost, but not to a person. But Greybeard's Eye is different? Aye, it is! Very different indeed! We have one more stop, my friends. To Ghost Ship Cove! Friends, I've proposed our trade to the Ghost Ship Captain, and he has agreed! Trademaster, if you could do the honors, please present our Spectral Spyglass to the captain. Would you look at that... behold, Greybeard's Eye! I ne'er thought these old eyes'd gaze upon that. It's...a compass! But I've never seen one like this. Nor I, lad! It be magical! This could be how Greybeard found his treasures! Let's bring it back to the old book, friends. Aye! To the book! Trademaster, if you please... Find the perfect spot to show off Greybeard's Eye! Great work, everyone! I'm so proud of our adventuring crew. What's this compass do, Clara? There's a chapter of the book all about it, however... Ye gotta translate it. Precisely, and it'll take some time. Take some time to smell the roses, lad. We'll be back to adventurin' soon enough! Book 1: You have to find three special objects *Search Relic Ruins for the Sacred Chalice. An inscription on the bottom reads « You have chosen...wisely. » Tip : Keep using clearing tools at Relic Ruins until you find the Sacred Chalice. When found, the chalice does not appear in your storage. Rewards : 1000 to 1250 , 1x , 3x , 1x *Dig for gold to find the Antique Chest. Caution: If lid has been tampered with, avert gaze. Tip : Get your moles digging for Gold Ore. Collect one at a time until you find the Chest. When found, the chest does not appear in your storage. Be patient... Rewards : 1250 to 1500 , 2x , 3x , 5x *Trade with the Ghost Ship Captain for the Crystal Monkey Skull. The craftsmanship of this seems to be otherworldly. Tip : Fulfil Ghost Ship Captain boat orders for Crystal Monkey Skulls. The first few will be "imperfect" - keep going until you find the "perfect" one. When traded, skulls do not appear in your storage. The Ghost Ship will not offer Doubloons during this time. Rewards : 1500 to 2000 , 3x , 4x , 3x * Henry's Fortune and Glory is awarded to those who complete Book 1 of the Book of Secrets. It is a display composed of the three elements that were searched for during the event. ** On June 22nd, 2017 it was awarded retroactively to those that had already completed Book 1. !!! Warning Spoiler !!! clic on "Show" to see dialogs => ...something about an island...and a cup? The {highlight:Sacred Chalice}! And it's hidden on Relic Ruins! "Under stone, shrub or tree, hidden there, the old cup be." Grab your hammers and shears, Trademaster! The hunt begins on Relic Ruins"! My archeology professor, Dr. Crowsteel would be so proud. Let's check the book again... Don't be discouraged, Trademaster! Obtaining rare antiquities is a game of patience. Keep digging! Are we even searching on the right island? Yes, yes indeed, the book is clear! Keep searching! Aww...I was sure we'd found it that time... Don't give up, Trademaster! I can smell a treasure, and we're close. The Chalice is here somewhere. Start clearing all the brush and stones you see! You've done it! The Sacred Chalice! Let's consult the book again. Trademaster! You've found the Book of Secrets! Guarded by generations of pirate kings, the book contains directions to countless wonderful treasures! Treasure?! ...did ye say treasure? Yes yes, settle down. Hmmm. This is all Greek to me... But luckily I speak Greek! !!! Warning Spoiler !!! clic on "Show" to see dialogs => The next chapter speaks of an Antique Chest. "Chest of gold, with eagle's crest. Deep below, is where it rests." Moles can sniff out gold! Finn, that's perfect! Instruct the moles to start digging for gold! Bah! Only gold this time... Ha! Plain old gold not enough for you, Pike?! Fortune 'n glory, kid. Fortune 'n glory. Keep diggin'! More gold, Clara, but no sign o' that chest yet Hey Clara, what does this chest have in it? Nobody knows! The book says you shouldn't look inside. It bears a pirate curse! I never would, obviously! We're close! Me elbow always tingles when treasure's about. Send another mole down! The Antique Chest is ours! Let's consult the book for our next clue. Isn't it lovely? This truly belongs in a museum. And...wait a minute, somebody opened this. Finn! I only peeked... Ha! Some o' these pirate curses be more bark than bite. Hmph. Well, let's see what other mysteries the book holds. Finn, you're on archeological probation. Aww... !!! Warning Spoiler !!! clic on "Show" to see dialogs => Hmm. "This monkey's mind is crystal clear. Trade with ghosts, the skull appears." Could this... speak o' the Crystal Monkey Skull? It must! According to the text, if we trade with Ghost Ships, we should receive the famed Crystal Monkey Skull! This is the finest artifact yet! I love looking for treasure! Can we find more? Let's check the book! Ah, it's a Monkey Skull, but it's flawed. We need a flawless example. Keep trading, Trademaster! Drat! Another flawed Skull. The book mentions only a handful of skulls, and only one is flawless. Stay at it, we're close! There it is! The flawless Crystal Monkey Skull! Let's consult the book! What d'ya see, Clara? More treasure? These next passages will require more study. I'll get to work on my translation. Check back soon, Trademaster! fr:Livre des Secrets Category:Special Events